


The end of the chase

by Dylan_m



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fanart, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Montreuil-sur-Mer, Scars, Sex in carriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: After the trial in Arras, Javert finds Jean Valjean in Montreuil-sur-Mer to arrest him. During the transit to Montreuil's prison Valjean uses his last resource to try and change Javert's idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).



[ ](https://abload.de/img/sic-018rjdf.png)

**Author's Note:**

> The clothes are mostly based on the 1978 version, in which this carriage trip takes place by night, but since in the book Javert goes to arrest Valjean first thing in the morning it made sense to me to set the scene by day.
> 
> It was very nice to draw this, I love the idea of Valjean being forced by circumstances to seduce Javert and Javert doing a poor job at resisting him (possibly mumbling "Valjean take care!" in the process).
> 
> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
